Hijo de la luna
by Callidora Segel
Summary: Songfic Carmen cherche désespéremment l'amour qui fera battre son coeur, celui qui lui offrira les enfants dont elle a toujours voulu voir naître.. La lune qui ne désire qu'un seul de ces derniers saura lui offrir ce qu'elle désire à un certain prix..


Une petite Song Fic inspirée par la célèbre chanson "Hijo de la luna" de Mecano. C'est le clip de Belle Perez qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ceci. J'ai préféré la version espagnole qui donne plus de charme et de concordance.

Carmen et Eleazar sont tous deux humains dans ce petit récit.

* * *

Accoudée à la fenêtre de sa petite bicoque, elle se surpris à contempler la lune, une brise légère venant fouetter sa peau tout en douceur dans la nuit surgissante. Après un petit instant, délaissant d'un claquement de porte son petit nid, Carmen s'empressa de commencer sa route vers elle, ses longs cheveux noir de jais au vent, sa robe pourpre aux multiples volants largement découpée au niveau des épaules mais très longue comme celles des danseuses de flamenco et ses espadrilles noires aux pieds. ~

Tonto el que no entienda,

Cuenta una leyenda

Que una hembra gitana,

Conjuró a la Luna hasta el amanecer.

Llorando pedía,

Al llegar el día..

Desposar un calé.

Grimpant sur la plus haute colline parmis les hauteurs de platanes et d'ifs, elle s'asseya sur le rebord du mont et se laissa à la contemplation de la lune. Ses cheveux étaient au vent et doucement, elle se laissa submerger par ses larmes. Ses espoirs, ses rêves de vie étaient inachevés, tués dans l'oeuf. Elle n'avait rien, était seule, si elle mourrait qui se soucierait réellement de sa perte ? Un long soupir s'éleva de ses lèvres. ~

Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena

Desde el cielo habló la Luna llena

Pero a cambio quiero

El hijo primero

Que le engendres a él

Que quien a su hijo inmola

Para no estar sola

Poco le iba a querer

Lentement, ses mains se disperçèrent sur son ventre si vide, inhabité. Ses paupières se fermèrent à cet instant, à ce souvenir, à ce cruel mais si naturel rappel de la nature. Quelle femme à cet âge si dépassé malgré sa jeunesse pouvait rester encore seule, si ce n'était une nonne ? Tous les prétendants s'étaient succédés mais aucun n'avait su atteindre le coeur de la séduisante et énigmatique jeune femme qui malgré elle faisait de nombreux ravages. De longues larmes, poignardaient ses joues ; au fond d'elle, elle regrettait si durement ses refus multiples.. Après tout un enfant est la plus belle des récompenses et l'amour pouvait toujours venir après le mariage.. Son coeur se serra douloureusement à cette idée, si contraire à ces principes, ses idées. Sur sa peau cannelle, ses cheveux, une nouvelle lumière vint la caresser : l'halo de la lune qui transperçait la nuit noire et libéra Carmen qui en était emprisonnée. ~

Luna quieres ser madre

Y no encuentras querer,

Que te haga mujer.

Dime Luna de plata,

¿ Qué pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel?

Hijo de la Luna..

Rapidement, une drôle de sensation la parcoura. Elle était indescriptible, comme une douche froide qui la réveillait suivie d'une intense chaleur.. La plénitude. Ses larmes ainsi effacées, elle releva les yeux vers l'astre de nuit qui semblait porter sur elle un de ces regards pénétrants qui vous donne froid dans le dos. Le pas mal assuré et paniqué, elle rentra et alla se coucher sans réussir à trouver le sommeil, une parole qui semblait retentir dans son esprit : ton enfant, le premier. Vers onze heures, même après juste quelques heures de repos elle se réveilla, certes fatiguée mais ses traits restaient délicats et fragiles ; telle une rose qui éclosait perpétuellement. Son panier en main elle alla à la cueillette et fit une petite halte par leur marché pour se fournir en poisson. Les étalages étaient presques vides et remballaient quasiment tous et ce n'est qu'au fin fond de la halle qu'elle réussit à trouver ses sardines. Mais.. les sardines ne comptaient plus, ses yeux s'éveillèrent à la vue de celui qui lui faisait face sur l'esplanade à danser tout en faisant virevolter sa muleta pour les quelques badauds qui versaient à sa troupe quelques pièces dans un couvre chef: son coeur tambourina et elle se retrouva rapidement submergée par les émotions. Un torrent de sentiments, de passion et d'étreintes plus tard ; Carmen était devenue l'heureuse épouse du séduisant Éléazar, un andalou aussi mate qu'elle. ~

De padre canela nació un niño,

Blanco como el lomo de un armiño,

Con los ojos grises

En vez de aceituna

Niño albino de Luna.

Maldita su estampa !

Este hijo es de un payo

Y yo no me lo cayó !

Et biensûr, après quelques mois de mariage Carmen se rendit compte qu'enfin, ses espoirs n'étaient pas restés vains. Un petit être grandissait au fur et à mesure dans son ventre si joliment arrondit au fil des mois qui ne faisaient qu'amplifier sa beauté si radieuse. Éléazar, fou amoureux ne passait que ses nuits abaissé vers leur futur enfant à lui marmoner des mots dans sa future langue maternelle. Carmen connaissait le vrai bonheur.. Chacune se retournait sur elle pour la féliciter et elle oublia bien vite sa fameuse nuit sur la colline. Quelques semaines après, les contactions arrivèrent et ce fut la voisine qui vint l'aider à mettre au monde son premier enfant. Les paupières à demi-closes, elle poussa un cri qui alerta son mari. Il entra dans la chambre et resta aussi tétanisé qu'elle: l'enfant était aussi blanc qu'un albinos, deux opales pour yeux alors que ses parents étaient aussi bruns que le soleil pouvait colorer leurs peaux. Carmen se remémora l'épisode de son introspection aux côtés de la lune et une larme coula à sa joue quand elle entendit l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde injurier sa progéniture.. l'enfant de la lune. ~

Gitano al creerse deshonrado

Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano:

¿De quién es el hijo?

Me has engañao fijo

Y de muerte la hirió.

Luego se hizo al monte,

Con el niño en brazos

Y allí le abandonó

Fou de rage, il jetta le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main : un vase de fleurs qui s'éclata en mille morceaux au sol, faisant crier de peur son épouse qu'il répudiait sur le moment. De nombreux cris retentirent et dans un dernier espoir, Carmen se leva, ses jupons encore ensanglantés par l'accouchement et courru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour fuir la colère destructrice et aveugle de son mari. Elle s'enfonça dans les bois avec l'enfant sous le bras sachant qu'il la poursuivait. Derrière un arbre, elle le sema. Soufflant de soulagement, elle recula d'un pas et un bras l'empoigna : il l'avait été plus rusé qu'elle. Le coeur déchiré, elle le supplia par tous les saints de lui laisser la vie sauve, lui jurant qu'elle avait été fidèle à chaque jour de leur vie mutuelle. Un instant, il hésita par amour mais son honneur blessé fut le plus fort et il la poignarda en plein ventre. Les yeux de Carmen se fermèrent tels deux oiseaux blessés alors que la lune venait à se lever. Un dernier frémissement dans ses lèvres et son sang vint arroser la terre. L'homme, attrapa l'enfant qui hurlait la mort de celle qui l'avait couvée et grimpa la montagne où il l'abandonna à son sommet. ~

Y en las noches que haya Luna llena

Será porque el niño esté de buenas,

Y si el niño llora

Menguará la Luna

Para hacerle una cuna..

Y si el niño llora

Menguará la luna

Para hacerle una cuna..

La lune récupéra son dû et veilla sur la pauvre femme amoureuse de l'amour même qui retourna à l'état de poussière comme jadis elle l'avait été..


End file.
